Mythic Map Pack
Were you looking for Halo 3: Mythic, the Halo 3 multiplayer disc bundled with Halo 3: ODST, or the the Mythic Skull in Halo 3 or Halo 2? The Mythic Map Pack is a map pack created by Bungie for Halo 3. It was released on April 9, 2009 for 800 Microsoft pointshttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=18453. Summary The icon of the Mythic Map Pack is an alternate version of the difficulty icon known as Mythic difficulty. The knives are replaced with Battle Rifles and the Mythic Skull replaces the Elite Skull. Keep in mind that Mythic has been known as a non-canon difficulty above Legendary, though Bungie has mentioned it several times on Bungie.net. The Mythic Map Pack is a Halo 3 DLC map pack, which includes three multiplayer maps, Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It was released with the launch of Halo Wars, but it is only included with the Limited Edition of the game. The Limited Edition was released in Asia and Australia on February 26th, in Europe and Africa on February 27th, and in the Americas on March 3rd with the Limited Edition version of Halo Wars.http://kotaku.com/5126557/ces-09-whoops-halo-wars-release-date-still-march-3 On March 23, 2009 Microsoft confirmed April 9, 2009 as the release date for Mythic as Downloadable Content (DLC) on Xbox Live for 800 Microsoft points.http://kotaku.com/5180371/the-halo-3-mythic-map-pack-happens-on-april-9th Set One The Mythic map pack was divided into two separate packs. The first set of maps were released on Xbox Live April 9, 2009 as downloadable content. The first part includes the maps Assembly (Level), Orbital (Level) and Sandbox (Level). Assembly Assembly was originally planned to be in the Heroic Map Pack, then in the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. The map is set in a Covenant Scarab Factory. Some say it is similar to the two Halo 2 maps, Midship and Warlock. Assembly is fit for mid-sized Slayer and Team Slayer battles, and also supports objective gametypes, other gameplay details are indefinite. The map is symmetrical and only the second Covenant map designed for Halo 3 to date. If you look up, you can see a Covenant Scarab being "assembled" directly above you. Orbital Orbital is set on the Quito Space Tether, a UNSC space elevator. It is the first map in Halo 3 (Campaign or Multi-player) to be set in outer space. Orbital is described as having two main U-shaped corridors overlapping each other and having some interesting switches that grant access to certain areas of the map. The first public image of Orbital was released on Bungie.net in late December 2008. Sandbox Sandbox is a tiered medium-large sized map, and is a crossover between the desert landscape of Sandtrap and the Forge flexibility of Foundry. Bungie stated that Sandbox will be "the ultimate Forge map". Many new Forge objects are added to give players more options to make their own custom-created maps including, but not limited to, a golf club called the 7 wood, a Golf Ball, and a tin cup (golf hole). The map has a tiered nature. It is split into the "Sky Bubble", the ground, and the "Crypt." The Sky Bubble was designed so that Forge users could recreate maps akin to Guardian and Ascension since there is a grid only visible in Forge that will act as a death barrier, while the Crypt was added to create fully-enclosed arena maps using Grifball and similar gametypes. The ground was designed for vehicular maps more in the style of its larger brethren, Sandtrap. Every vehicle, weapon, and piece of equipment in Forge can be placed in the map. Set Two The Mythic map pack was divided into two separate packs. The second pack is included on Halo 3: Mythic, the multiplayer disc included with "Halo 3: ODST", which was released on September 22, 2009. The second part includes the maps Longshore (Level), Heretic (Level) and Citadel (Level). You can also get these maps by buying Mythic Map Pack 2 at the Xbox Live marketplace, starting February 2, 2010. Longshore Longshore is a human-based map set in a naval shipping yard. Designed with elevated catwalks, multiple entrances and exits and based on an industrial building design, Longshore will serve more as a big team or large combat map though, still capable of providing fun small-scale incursions. Heretic Heretic is the long-rumored Halo 3 remake of Midship. The map applies most of Midship's geometry and tactics to Halo 3 gameplay with minor tweaks. Expect this map to take place on Pious Inquisitor with the same close-quarters action seen in Halo 2. Citadel Citadel is yet another small symmetrical map. This map is completely new to the Halo multi-player realm and takes place in a Forerunner stronghold, which strongly resembles the three towers in the level in Halo 3 called The Covenant. Trivia *The Mythic Map Pack which includes Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox, is obtainable in four different ways. The first, being shipped with the Limited Edition of Halo Wars, the second, being on Xbox Live Marketplace as DLC content for 800 Microsoft Points, third, being shipped with Halo 3: ODST, or fourth, receiving a free code courtesy of Bungie. *Several community members have received the maps early through their contributions, and many other Halo 3 players have gotten them through community giveaways such as Halo 3 Mythbusters and Facility B5D. *On March 2nd 2009, one day before the release of Halo Wars in the US, the three mythic maps included in the Halo Wars: Limited Edition were placed on the Xbox Live marketplace for the sum of 99,999 Microsoft points. This amounts to approximately $1,250.http://hawtymcbloggy.com/2009/03/02/get-the-mythic-map-pack-for-only-1250/ (However, all downloadable items on the Marketplace that require a code to download are 99,999 Microsoft Points) *The skull on the promotion ads for the Mythic Map Pack is the same skull from the Halo 3 Campaign. This is due to the fact that Mythic is technically the hardest difficulty in Halo 3 with the Mythic skull activated. Gallery Image:News H3 MP AssemblyEnv01.jpg|Assembly, a Covenant based Scarab assembly line, (hence the name). Image:H3_MP_Orbital_Tether.jpg|Orbital, a piece of the Quito Space Tether. Image:Sandbox_msblog.jpg|Sandbox, a Forge-focused map. Sources Related Pages *Heroic Map Pack *Legendary Map Pack *Halo Wars: Limited Edition *Halo 3: ODST *Vidmaster Challenges Category:Multiplayer Map Packs